


No Harm Getting Dirty If You Clean Up Well

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oral, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt had been enlisted to help clean the bathroom, but Mike had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm Getting Dirty If You Clean Up Well

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through prompts on tumblr and ended up with this one. xD It wasn’t originally supposed to be porn, but what can you do?
> 
> Prompt was:
> 
> “As I look longingly towards the entrance. I wonder if anyone would help Me clean the bathroom?”  
> “Are you seriously monologuing while you clean?”  
> “It makes the time go faster for me.”

“As I look longingly towards the entrance, I wonder if anyone will help me clean the bathroom.”

“Are you seriously monologuing while you clean?” Matt chuckled, leaning on the doorframe, watching his boyfriend on his hands and knees, scrubbing the bathroom floor.

“It makes the time go faster for me.” Mike replied, looking over his shoulder and shaking his rump like he expected dollar bils to rain from the sky. Matt wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Time would go faster if I helped you, Casanova.” He offered, walking in and playfully slapping his lover’s ass as he passed him, “I can do the shower for you.”

“Thanks, chief.” He smiled, watching as Matt stripped down, putting his clothes in the hamper outside the door. Wolf-whistling as he got back to the floor, Mike chuckled, and in no time at all,, he was back to monologuing.

“I couldn’t help but look as Matt dropped down, paying special attention to the grout, while I was more interested in his cock.”

“Damn, Mike. _Still_ monologuing or trying to get me to help you dirty up the bathroom again?”

“Matt asked.” Mike grinned at the eyeroll that earned him, “I replied, ‘Maybe a bit of both.’ And grinned, licking my lips.” And do he did, adding, “I’d love to eat him alive, swallow him whole and never come back up.

“Oh, shit, Mike…” Matt groaned, free hand straying down to stroke his growing length, letting out a moan that had his lover responding with a similar noise, “The cleaning can wait, right?”

“Fuck yes” Came the response as Mike crawled over, into the shower stall and pushed Matt onto the little seat they had in there that jutted out from the wall. It didn’t take long before Mike swallowed his thick, pulsing cock to the root.

“Oh, fuck.” The jock hissed, head tipping back to rest on the clean tile behind him. That talented mouth laved over his plump prick, tongue working over the elastic bit of flesh at the underside of the head. Seeing Matt’s hands gripping the edge of the seat only spurred him to try harder. Slurping at the foreskin and sliding his tongue beneath it to taste the first drop of precum, those honey eyes focused on his lover’s face, twisted in pleasure.

That tongue was enough to have a steady flow of pre soon enough, but it was the fingers gripping his thighs that really had Matt crying out. Feeling teeth gently playing at his hipbone while Mike stroked him left him panting, gasping out a few choked forms of Mike’s name. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck~” Toes curling against the smooth tile floor, Matt moaned brokenly, “G-gonna--!”

Mike replaced his mouth over the head just in time to get a torrent of cum over his tongue and down his throat. Matt’s healthy diet left a fairly clean taste behind as he pulled back, grinning up at his panting lover.

Needless to say, the bathroom didn’t get clean that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… There we go. Hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
